If I tase you, you can get 40 bucks Take it or leave it
by ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: America is able to tase you for 40 bucks. BUT You can take him back, but he get's 20 bucks back. or you can tase him twice and he get's a full refund. Only Romano is badass enough to go through with it. (And Russia too I think, I can't remember.)


**Reasons why I shouldn't watch Youtube…**

America…

He held a camo-taser in his left hand, and forty bucks in his Legend of Zelda themed wallet, and out the hotel doors he went.

First room, England:

He knocked on the door, held his wallet open and his taser laid in his back pocket. France actually opened the door. (I guess they had to room with each other again..)  
"Oui," France asked the American who was standing out in the hallway with a large menacing smile on his face.  
"Great, you're both here, I have a very important question to ask." He made himself welcome by barging through the door.  
"Bloody hell, what do you want?" The brit stood shocked by how the idiot just waltzed right in.

" _Mon Ami,_ I do not believe that was appropriate!" Grunted the Frenchman.  
"Okay, so large question here." He held the money.  
"So I have a proposition, I get to tase you, and you get this money, BUT you can tase me back, but I get the money back."  
England and France stood there pondering for a moment. They'd get free money, but being tased did not sound very fun.

"No, I simply refuse." England pouted and crossed his arms.  
"Oui, but you were the English Empire! How can you not!?" But Arthur shook his head no yet again, and so Francis sighed.  
"I will not either, I am sorry America."

What fucking wimps!

Oh well though, he knows Canada will pull through!

And so he walked towards his brothers hotel room, located right down the hall to the left, America entered the key card and walked right in.  
Canada was feeding his polar bear… Kuma-Little-Bitch, as Canadia liked to call him, or Kuma-Fat-Ass because he always asks for food.

"Bro, you want forty dollars?!"  
Canada sighed, and looked disappointed. America hadn't even made the bet with him yet.  
"Dude, I have money, and you can get this amazing money- IF I can tase you. You can tase me back twice though, BUT I get my money back."

Just like the other two, Canada leaned back on his counter. He could by more maple syrup, and more food for that dumb thiccc bear, but he's not that nice.

"No, sorry Al."

America sulked in his misery. He thought for sure that his bro would come through, but alas, he's being a little fucking bitch.

"Whatever, I'll ask Prussia or something."

And he did so. But, he wasn't in his room, he found him at the bar with the Italian brothers, Spain and Germany. HA, great opportunity.

Alfred acted like some fucking wanna-be hot shot, and strutted into the bar with the money and the taser.

"So let's make a deal." He showed the money.

"What ze hell do you want?" Germany asked annoyed, closing his eyes most likely from a head ache, and Prussia laughed.  
"Ja, what is it?"

Alfred laid out the money and the taser, and Prussia looked on with curiosity.

"I have money and a taser, I can tase you and you get the money. BUT you can retaliate and tase me back twice, but I get the money back."  
Prussia and surprisingly Germany furiously shook their heads no.  
"WHAT WHY NOT!?"  
Before they could talk Romano butted in with a grin.  
"hiT ME WITH IT!" The Italian hoe LITERALLY WHIPPED HIS ARM OUT.  
"You sure bro!?" America laughed. FINALLY, someone wasn't a pussy.  
"I s2g, Just do it."

The taser zapped to life with energy, Romano closed his eyes with anticipation, and it touched his skin.  
He flinched a bit, and stared at the taser in disappointment.  
"Are you kidding me? That was nothing!"  
"Whatever dude, at least you're not a little bitch." He gave the homie a fist bump, and Feli and Toni scooted away.

Next, he decided to do Russia.

He knocked on the Russians door, awaiting an answer, he heard the familiar click of the door and it opened.  
America turned out to be decked out in fake gold shit.

"Aight, skeegee bro, I have this money! Tase=$40."  
Oh.  
"Lowkey America, you get to tase me for $40?"  
He nodded.  
"Da, letS DO IT!"

He got tased the end.


End file.
